


Tricking the Tricksters

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Travis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Omega!Connor, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Connor and Travis are in love with Percy. But neither of them wants to be happy and with Percy if that means their brother is going to be lonely and forced to watch from the sidelines.Percy very heavily disagrees, because he would be totally fine having both his Tricksters. So he decides to trick them into realizing that what they're doing is total bullshit.





	Tricking the Tricksters

PJatO || Stollercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Tricking the Tricksters || Stollercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Tricking the Tricksters

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, jealousy, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Stolls/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason

Summary: Connor and Travis are total idiots who are both in love with Percy and think that it would be better if neither of them had the pretty omega instead of just one of them having Percy and the other being forced to watch. Percy disagrees, he wants both of them, so he tries making them jealous.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Tricking the Tricksters_

Percy smiled happily as he curled together on Jake's lap. The alpha son of Hephaestus was by far not as awkward about this anymore as he used to be a week ago. Instead of going still and blushing, he just brushed Percy's hair. The omega soaked the contact up like a dried sponge, contently hugging Leo close and pulling the omega son of Hephaestus up against himself to cuddle him.

"You're getting better at giving omega cuddles", praised Percy pleased, nudging Jake.

"Yeah. At this rate, I will be able to give an omega perfect cuddles by the time I gather the strength to actually start courting Will", muttered Jake humorlessly as he hugged Percy and Leo close.

"You should just do it, you know", stated Leo firmly. "He's a good omega. Very caring. You and him could be like mom and dad to the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins. It'd be cute."

Percy snorted amused by Leo's eagerness as he closed his eyes to soak up the contact and warmth. There were three reasons for this little cuddle-session. One was to get Jake more comfortable around omegas, because the alpha intended to court an omega but was _utterly_ awkward around omegas. It was because children of Hephaestus were mainly alphas and betas, Leo had been the first omega in centuries. And tinkerers weren't very social outside of their cabin-pack. So Percy and Leo were helping Jake to get better at casual touches with omegas, considering how much physical contact omegas needed. It didn't do to be awkward and flustered around an omega, who simply wanted to be held and coddled by their alpha. Which brought Percy to reason two for this; the Giant War had been incredibly hard on Percy and Leo – on the others too, but Percy, Leo and Annabeth had gone through the worst during the war and while Annabeth was in San Francisco with her family and her alpha mate Reyna, Percy and Leo had returned to Camp Half-Blood. Tartarus for Percy and dying for Leo, it had hurt the two omegas not just physically but also emotionally and when omegas were suffering on an emotional level, they sought out physical comfort from their pack. Percy didn't exactly have a lot of alpha friends, at least not close-by. Nico was shadow-traveling around with Jason to build the promised temples of the gods. Both Hazel and Frank were living in New Rome and so was Reyna. There were only two other alphas he was friends with and one of them was Clarisse, who was so not down for cuddling and fluff.

The other alpha? Well, he was the other reason why Percy was currently cuddling with Jake and Leo. Because that other alpha was Travis Stoll. The Stolls had been very dear to Percy since his own stay at the Hermes Cabin and he might have developed a huge crush on them both during the Titan War already. Now that the Giant War was over, Percy wanted peace and happiness and love. He knew that both Stolls were in love with him. Neither Travis nor Connor were particularly good at hiding the love-sick puppy-dog eyes, really. The problem at hand was that Travis and Connor had apparently agreed that they couldn't stand being the lucky one to get Percy just to force their brother to stand at the sidelines and be miserable, so they deemed it better if neither Stoll got Percy.

Percy very heavily disagreed. He wanted both of them. So he was currently trying to make them jealous while also showing them that yes, two brothers could share an omega. Even more precisely an alpha and an omega brother duo. Jake and Leo had been the perfect choice for that. And while making his tricksters jealous, Percy also got free cuddles and care out of it. It was perfect, really.

"Oh. Here come the jealous, pouting tricksters. You know it would be easier to just... go to them and tell them that you like them, right?", teased Leo with a grin.

"Sure. As soon as you go to New Rome and tell Frank and Hazel", countered Percy unimpressed.

And that was about when he tuned Leo out, because yes, his very jealous tricksters were coming. Travis was gritting his teeth as though he tried to not openly growl at Jake and challenge the other alpha – which in itself was kind of impressive, because unmated alphas were so very territorial and aggressive – while Connor looked mainly upset and displeased. When the Stolls reached their little cuddle-huddle, they paused. Travis glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As the cabin head of Hermes Cabin, I _demand_ Percy", ordered Travis irritated. "We know you don't have a cabin-pack and since you used to belong to our cabin, our cabin-pack _should_ be your default pack. I don't know why you go to the tinkerers when you need pack, but you should know that you will always have a place with us. And we give _way_ better cuddles."

"Seriously?", groaned Leo and shook his head. "You can be all growly and demanding, but you _still_ can't put to words that you want Percy _to yourselves_? C'mon. This is getting ridiculous."

"I'll give you payback the next time we're in New Rome", muttered Percy beneath his breath before he turned toward the now flustered sons of Hermes. "Well? I mean, he _is_ right. Was the me cuddling with the sons of Hephaestus enough to finally kick you into action? Because I would like to be courted and cuddled by _my_ alpha and _my_ omega. Who so happen to be brothers."

"I—I... you... but... both of us?", stuttered Connor while Jake and Leo snickered amused.

Percy sighed and smiled up at the two boys who had never failed to make him laugh or feel like he belonged. "Yes. Both of you. You're a package deal. You've always been a package deal. I'd be more than happy and lucky to be yours. But you... needed to get your heads out of your asses."

Connor blushed and ducked his head. "But... I'm an omega too. And Trav and I are brothers."

"I wouldn't mind being shared. And _you_ give the best omega cuddles ever. I mean, I like cuddling with Leo or Annabeth, but I'd much prefer cuddling with my omega boyfriend, you know?", grinned Percy as he leaned up to brush his cheek against Connor's. "And I do... like both of you. I like both of you a lot. I'm... I'm too exhausted from the wars for complicated stuff. I just want... you. As my boyfriends. We don't even have to talk about courting yet. I just want... a lot of cuddles?"

"And kisses?", asked Connor, gently tilting Percy's face. "Are kisses okay too?"

"Kisses sound like the perfect boyfriend-stuff to do", grinned Percy before he turned serious again. "What does _not_ sound like perfect boyfriend-stuff is _demanding_ me like I'm an object."

He whirled around and stared up at Travis for a very long moment, waiting to see what the alpha had to say. Travis tilted his head down in a submissive gesture, something that alphas didn't do, not for omegas, but the son of Hermes looked so guilty at that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to sound like you're a possession, Percy", whispered Travis. "You've been driving me up the wall for weeks now. Constantly seeing you pressed up against an alpha who wasn't me. All. The. Time. It's been driving me insane."

Percy tried staying serious and he tried continuing to glare at Travis, but the alpha standing all demure in front of him was making it pretty hard. And Percy knew he had been pushing the alpha's buttons – he had been pushing _all_ of Travis' buttons on purpose. Percy cracked, smiling.

"I know, idiot. I just _expect_ that kind of behavior to not be a thing", stated Percy firmly.

Travis nodded obediently and Connor hung over Travis' shoulder, both staring at Percy like kicked puppies and oh did Percy love his tricksters when they were guilty, awkward idiots. Smiling gently, Percy leaned up to kiss Connor gently. As they parted, he turned to look at Travis expectantly. Travis tipped his head down to kiss Percy very briefly. Percy sighed contently. As the son of Poseidon leaned against both of them, something seemed to dawn on the Stolls. The two brothers exchanged a look over Percy's heads, a conversation consisting of eyebrows only.

"...You tricked us into confronting our doubts and getting over ourselves to get you", accused Travis as he grabbed Percy around the waist and shouldered him to carry him off toward Hermes Cabin.

Percy grinned like the Cheshire Cat, winking at Jake and Leo as Connor walked up beside his brother. The two tinkerers waved amused at Percy as he was being carried inside the Hermes Cabin and then placed on Travis' bed. The two tricksters stood in front of the bed and stared at Percy in awe, kind of really enjoying the image of the omega on their bed. Not that Percy noticed that, because he was too busy being happy to be where he was. He turned around and rolled around on the bed, purring pleased to himself as he soaked up the scent of the Stolls. Both brothers were sleeping in this bed usually; it wasn't unusual for brothers to be that close, especially not a younger omega brother seeking his older alpha brother's safety and protection like that. So the bed, it smelt like them both. It smelt like Travis and it smelt like Connor and Percy _loved_ it.

"This", purred Percy as he grabbed their pillow and hugged it to his chest, burying his nose in it. "This is _mine_ now. I will take it back to my cabin and it will be mine and you won't get it back."

Travis blinked slowly, eyes searching Connor's, though the omega trickster was grinning as he sank down onto the bed next to Percy, slowly crawling up to kiss Percy's cheek. "Let's strike a deal, little thief. You get to steal our pillow and we'll get your pillow in return."

"That's not stealing, it's exchanging", hummed Percy with a frown. "Trav?"

Travis blinked slowly and sat down on Percy's other side. "You omegas are fucking adorable."

"Mh, I dunno if the fucking will be adorable, but we'll see that, won't we Con?", asked Percy.

Connor stared, his eyes large and his ears dark-red before he laughed. "Oh, you're amazing."

Leaning down, Connor captured Percy's lips in a gentle kiss, Percy grinning into the kiss. Travis huffed amused as he laid down behind Percy, placing a gentle kiss against Percy's neck and wrapping his arms around the omega's waist and pulling him close.

"It's why you guys dig me", grinned Percy cheekily as he melted against Travis behind him.

"It's why we _love_ you", corrected Connor gently as he cupped Percy's cheek.

The look on Percy's face softened as he blushed and leaned into the other omega's caress. Both Stolls wrapped their arms around him and hugging him close. Percy inhaled deeply, relaxing at the calming scent of his tricksters that now positively surrounded him. He felt safe here, protected. The first place to mean safety to him had been Hermes Cabin. And two of the first people to mean friends and pack to him – Travis and Connor. And now, finally, they were going to be his. Purring contently, Percy snuggled up to his tricksters, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist to pull the other omega even closer. Connor purred softly, in a way that was meant to sooth Percy.

"I love you two too", whispered Percy softly, voice a little sleepy. "I've wanted you for... so long now. You were the first ones to mean pack to me, you know. This cabin, but above all else the two of you, accepting me and making me feel welcomed and cherished."

"We'll do that", promised Travis, arms around Percy's waist tightening. "We'll continue making you feel welcomed and cherished and loved, I promise, Perce."

"Totally", purred Connor, nipping Percy's nose. "Ours."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fluff with idiots ;D
> 
> Next one is going to be Percy, frustrated by being an omega, being shown an alternate reality where he in fact is an alpha. Only that life for alpha!Percy is pretty shitty, so Percy decides to take the lonely alpha back with him to his own world where Percest ensues~ ^o^v


End file.
